


Summer Mornings

by MisanthropicDragon



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisanthropicDragon/pseuds/MisanthropicDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the girls have their morning routine. Dag and Cheedoh share a pot of tea before going out to work in the garden together and Toast will drink the biggest cup of coffee while she reads. But Capable and Angharad have their own routine, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo, finally finished! I'm sorry if the ending is rushed, just got a little too excited to finish up.  
> This is part of a long-winded modern au a friend and I came up with.

Angharad pins the finished braid to the back of her head, then starts the other. She smiles at Capable and sits next to her, tucking her legs underneath herself as she sits. “Well, I’ll do your hair again in a moment.” Finally, she finishes the second braid and ties the hair tie around the ends. A crown braid, fitting for someone as regal looking as Angharad. 

Angharad stands up, grabs Capable’s hand and pulls her to her feet. “C’mon, let’s go do your hair.” Angharad says. She grabs a brush and two hair ties, then continues to drag Capable by the hand behind her. Angharad’s hands are soft, so gentle. Capable thinks she might melt. Angharad is taking the two of them to the kitchen, Capable knows. 

All the girls have their morning routine. Dag and Cheedoh share a pot of tea before going out to work in the garden together and Toast will drink the biggest cup of coffee while she reads. But Capable and Angharad have their own routine, together. 

Neither of them are quite sure how or when it started, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is it’s the high point of their morning, something to always look forward to the next day. Capable loves it, quells her anxiety, makes her feel warm and content. Angharad loves it because she knows how it makes Capable feel, she understands. 

Every morning, including this one, Capable has coffee. A strong and dark roast, picked and favored by Furiosa and Max, with three creams two sugars. She sips it lightly, takes her time. All the while, Angharad brushes her hair gently. 

Angharad is always gentle with the girls, so sweet and soft. But they all know that affection is reserved for them, Furiosa, and the boys. So when Angharad brushes Capable’s hair, it takes a long time, she’s slow and soft. Neither of them mind though. Not with the rising sun shining through the windows, illuminating the kitchen in a soft yellow light. It’s beautiful and they’re both glad they can share it together. 

“What are your plans for the day?” Angharad asks softly, running the brush down Capable’s long, wavy hair. She admires the way the sun shines on Capable’s red hair, making the color pop. Capable always looks near angelic in her eyes.

Capable thinks for a moment before speaking. “Well, I have the day off today. I was thinking about maybe getting groceries. Ever since Nux moved in we’ve been running out of food more often. Probably doesn’t help that that boy Slit is always here.” She smiles and takes another sip of coffee.

“I could go with you, if you’d like.” Truthfully, Angharad loves to go grocery shopping. Especially when it’s just her and Capable. She likes walking up and down the aisles, gives her time to think.

“Of course! I love when you go with me.” Angharad blushes and let’s out a soft laugh at that. Her fingers brush over Capable’s neck gently, making Capable shiver delightfully.

Nux walks through the kitchen and mumbles a ‘good morning’ before grabbing a box of cereal off the top of the fridge and promptly leaving once more. Capable returns the greeting, much more cheerfully. For as high energy as Nux is, he’s not a morning person at all. “Nux, remember to help Max and Furiosa today before you go out with Slit.” Angharad reminds him, not looking up from her work. Nux makes an excited noise before running off to his room once more, leaving Angharad and Capable alone again. 

Angharad parts Capable’s hair once, then twice. She puts one part over Capable’s shoulder, then focuses on the other parts. She slowly and lovingly braids, not too tight, but not too loose. 

Capable sighs and leans back more, dipping her head back to look up at Angharad. Angharad smiles down at her and says “You’ll ruin the braid, I’m only half done.” 

“You can always just do it again, you know I won’t mind.” Capable gives a wink and a laugh, making Angharad laugh along with her. It feels good, domestic. 

“Oh, I know you don’t. Spoiled spoiled spoiled…” She jokingly chastises, shaking her head. She’s still smiling. Capable sits upright once more, letting Angharad go back to braiding. Angharad pulls the last few pieces tight, then twists a hair tie around the bottom. “That’s one…” She tosses the braid over Capable’s shoulder to sit on her chest.

Capable is secretly disappointed, she wants this to last a little longer before they go out. “Angharad… What about putting ribbons on the bottom? I’m sure we have some leftover ribbons from Christmas.” 

Angharad thinks for a moment and nods. “I’ll be right back.” She leans forward to give Capable a kiss on the head before hurrying off to find the ribbons. Capable sips at her coffee, watches Dag and Cheedoh laugh about something outside the window. She loves seeing them smile, seeing them finally happy, able to smile a real smile. She’s thankful they all can smile again.

Angharad comes back with scissors and a spool of baby blue ribbon. She figures the color will contrast beautifully with Capable’s bright red hair. Measuring them out, she cuts the right length she needs to make a bow. Then, she does another identically long cut to the ribbon again. “How’s this color?” She asks.

Capable turns to look at the ribbon and nods. “It’s perfect.” 

Angharad smiles and quickly grabs Capable’s braids, ties an absolutely perfect bow at the end where the hair tie is. Moving on, she starts the next one. She’s unhappy with it, so quickly pulls the bow out and re-ties it again and again until it’s perfect. “There.”

Capable tips her head up and grins. “Thank you.”

Bending down, Angharad wraps her arms around Capable’s waist and nuzzles against her neck. She hums contently when Capable puts one hand over her own. “You smell lovely. Have you been using the perfume we got you?” It smells like citrus and spice, it’s so warm and fitting on Capable. 

“I am indeed.” Capable crooks her head and inhales deeply. “I take it you’re wearing the white lily perfume?” 

“Mhm.” Angharad makes a noise of affirmation and kisses Capable’s collarbone. “You ready to go?” 

“Yep! Let me grab my things.” Capable gets up and hurries around the house, looking for her purse, sunglasses, and shoes. Angharad waits by the door patiently, purse in hand. 

Capable rushes back, out of breath, to the door. Her long bag over her shoulder, sunglasses on. “Okay, I’m ready.” She opened the front door and grabs Angharad’s hand. “Wanna walk to the store today? It’s beautiful out.” 

Angharad presses a kiss to Capable’s shoulder and squeezes her hand. “With you? Any day.”


End file.
